A Hero's Soul II: Remnant of Darkness
by Soul of Heroes
Summary: Soul Edge is gone. Soul Calibur has vanished. The Mirror of Twilight shattered. And the Heartless now wage war. The mysterious Keyblade which Colin wields seems to hold the answers Link and Siegfried search for. But what does it hold for Hyrule?
1. Memories of the Past

**This is the long awaited sequel to 'A Hero's Soul'! People have been asking, and I've been bored. So HERE IT IS!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter I:**_

_**Memories of the past**_

**Thinking of you, wherever you are.**

_Link had one of his many visions, but this one didn't make any since whatsoever! A man in light-reflecting crystal armor was facing off against a monster in dark blue armor with a tremendous three fingered claw for a right arm, and deep, blood red eyes. Both of them had swords as tall and about as wide as they were and seemed to have the same fighting style as they used the swords without any form of difficulty. As Link watched the two he was able to detect an enchanted power coming from both swords each time they made contact with each other. He watched in amazement as the man in the light-reflecting armor took a mighty swing and the sword he held expanded in length and size. The attack hit the monster and it was thrown backwards. The effort of the attack seemed to drain the knight of energy and he fell to one knee, panting._

_Link turned his attention to the monster as it got back up, eyes blazing fiercely as it spoke. "This time, I shall take my body back." His voice was as deep as the abyss and clearly evil. Though it seemed the knight was losing strength, Link couldn't fathom how the monster could survive another attack like that._

_The knight rose, his sword shifting back to its original size, he looked the monster straight in the eyes and said, "Let's settle this once and for all, my unforgivable past." With that he and the monster used the last of their strength and charged each other, the man swinging to his left, the monster attempting to crush the knight with an overhand strike with its right arm._

_The knight gave a battle cry while the monster let out a roar as they came within striking distance. They swung their mighty blades and skidded to a stop a few feet apart from each other. Neither one moved._

_Link couldn't tell whose blade found its mark, nor could he tell why this vision was so important now. But he didn't dwell on that as he noticed the monster's blade. On the flat of it there was an eyeball, a living eyeball in a socket, and full of evil energy._

_Link turned away from the battle as his instincts took hold and there he saw his archenemy._

_Ganondorf._

_Ganondorf was smiling. Not a good sign! And his eyes were filled to the brim with greed. Link turned back to the two warriors just in time to see the monster attempt to raise his sword and strike the knight from behind. Its right arm, the one it was using, shook uncontrollably, and fell with a clatter after the knight spoke his next words. "With this, it ends," the knight said before the monster fell. And that was all there was to see, as the man turned around. Link's vision was over._

_Link awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and panting as he sat straight up. He looked over at Midna, still asleep and smiling, not aware of his vision or of his uneasy feeling about it._

'_What does it mean?' he asked himself as he carefully got out of bed to not wake his sleeping beauty. 'What must I do?'_

_As Link slipped out onto the balcony, Midna felt his absence and looked around the room. Not seeing him, she slipped out of the four-poster bed, taking a deep breath as she felt movement inside her womb._

'_Please help me, Farore,' Link thought as he leaned on the balcony overlooking the Twilight. 'I have to protect her.'_

"_Are you alright?" Midna asked him softly, putting a light hand on his shoulder, her other hand over her growing belly._

"_Something's going to happen," he replied without looking at her, "and I don't know what." He shrugged her hand off and moved to the side of the balcony. The Hero of Time and Twilight sighed once more before turning to face the woman he loved. "I'm sorry, Midna, but I have to go."_

_Midna looked at Link with a mixture of fear and understanding. She feared him dying but understood his sense of duty. As the Hero of Twilight, and now its king, Link was charged with the protection of this peaceful realm, even at the cost of death. She nodded before she pulled him into a loving kiss. "Just come home safely," she whispered as they parted._

"_You can count on it," he whispered back before he kissed her one last time and moved into their room to gather his equipment._

**We pray for our sorrows to end,**

**And hope that our hearts will blend.**

**Now I will step foreword to realize this wish.**

"_You're sure of this?" Ganondorf asked Nightmare._

_Nightmare simply looked ahead and grunted as they walked down the dungeons of Wolfcrone. If it weren't for the fact that this man could help him get his revenge on Siegfried he would have devoured his soul by now. But his power was not to be taken lightly. Nightmare was no stranger to power, seeing as he was made of it. But this man had something deferent resting in him. Something older then he was, and Nightmare was over thousands of years old._

_There was something he wasn't telling him. There was no doubt in Nightmare's mind._

_Nightmare didn't have time to dwell on that thought though, as a giant ax came down at that moment to split his skull. He rolled out of the way of the killing strike and came up with an attack of his own. The Soul Edge came up, taking Astaroth by surprise and knocked him upside the head with the flat of the blade._

'_Pathetic,' Ganondorf thought as the golem fell to the ground. "Do you honestly think this…thing will be able to distract him?" he asked Nightmare._

"_He's all muscle and no brain," he replied, "but if he has a goal…" He looked at Ganondorf with a smirk underneath his helmet. "Vary few will be able to stop him."_

"_Still. How can we use this…thing, to our advantage?"_

"_He was defeated by Siegfried and locked up here by that bitch. Princess Hilde," the monster said, "he will want revenge on him just like I do."_

_Ganondorf thought a moment. Then reached a conclusion. "What is their relationship?" he asked._

_The sudden question caught Nightmare off guard, and that didn't happen often. But come to think of it, Hilde had never really been able to hold back a blush from her cheeks whenever she saw Siegfried after he saved her life when Nightmare came up and attempted to kill her. The memory of that day brought a smile to Nightmare's face, that was the day he killed Tira, she had gotten into the way too many times and she seemed to be developing a heart and a mind of her own._

"_Where are you going with this?" he asked, finely._

_Ganondorf smirked. "I think we should pay this 'Princess', a little visit," was all he said before turning back and heading towards the exit._

_Nightmare looked down at Astaroth's unconscious form for a moment, then another, then._

_Nightmare left behind a headless golem as he fallowed Ganon up to the throne room. The head of Astaroth in his monstrous right hand, blood dripping all over the stone floor as an eerie blue glow now came from the eye of Soul Edge._

**And who knows:**

**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**

**Or maybe it has already begun.**

_Link and Siegfried stood outside the main entrance to Hyrule Castle. Castle Town was no different from that of Zora's Domain or that of Ordon or Hyrule field: covered in corpses and red from the blood of many lives. The castle was no different for that matter. Blood covered the walls, corpses of the innocent littered the ground, and most of the stone walls itself were ripped open by a giant sword: Soul Edge._

"_Ganondorf," Link said to the unseen madman. "You will pay for what you have done."_

_What happened next, surprised them both._

"_Seize them!" yelled a women's voice that Link knew well._

_Link and Siegfried turned just in time to see Zelda shoot an arrow at them. The arrow missed Siegfried's armor by less than an inch. Siegfried, thinking she was the new servant of the evil blade, drew Soul Calibur, but Link stood in front of him._

"_No," he said, "Zelda! What are you doing?" He took a step toward Zelda, only to be attacked by her sword. He jumped back and drew his two swords. When she came to attack him from above, he raised both swords to form an X above his head, catching her sword in the cross. "Stop it Zelda, don't you recognize me?"_

_Siegfried blocked attacks from what appeared to be mindless Hylain Solders as Link tried to get through to Zelda._

_Zelda's cloths were different from when he had seen her before. The last time her had seen her she was wearing a pink and white dress. Now she was wearing a black one with red lining along the shoulders and the back and arms. She also wore a long black cape that reached the floor. Her hair had also turned black with red (most likely blood) streak stains, and her eyes were yellow._

"_Yeah, I recognize you," she said, "I can see exactly what you are! A TRAITOR TO THE CROWN! DIE, BASTARD!" She tried to push him back, but he was much too strong for her, she gave a roar of frustration at his rock-like posture, unmoving. A tear fell down Link's cheek and he pushed her back. She stumbled and he pressed on, attacking with his two swords. Though he did not wish to kill her, he knew she would kill him without a second thought if he gave her that chance. He continued to push her back until she was forced onto a wall. With a flick of his left wrist she was disarmed and her sword went spinning away. The sword in his right hand's point was at her throat._

"_Hey, Link!"_

_Link turned his head to see Siegfried fighting ten Hylain men. "I could use a hand over here."_

_Link then noticed something very interesting. All of the men had a black, red rimmed heart symbol on their chests with something like a red lightning bolt fashioned X through its center. He looked at Zelda and couldn't see such an emblem on her. Then thought for a moment. He bashed her head in with the Master Sword. She crumpled to the ground, the back of her cape revealed. There, on the back of the cape was the same heart shape symbol he saw on the men's chests. The heart itself was black but the outline of it was red, and the same X out of a red lightning bolt was there just like the symbols on the other men's chests._

'_What is this?' he thought. A knight came crashing down next to him, which of course snapped him out of it._

_Link turned and ran to Siegfried's aid._

**There are many worlds.**

**But they share the same sky-**

**One sky. One destiny.**

"_Stay where you belong," Link said. "In my memories."_

_Ganondorf looked down. Black blood oozed from his mouth and the hundreds of cuts in his body from Link's powerful attack, the Master Sword still in his chest._

"_I will... never be a memory," Ganondorf said to him before slowly dissolving into darkness, some of the darkness landing on the young Hero like water falling from the mouth of a cave. The Master Sword fell into Link's hand._

XxXxX

"What were we ever able to protect with the power we gained, Iska?"

XxXxX

"When I grow up, I want to be like you, Link."

XxXxX

"Do not think this ends here. The history of light and shadow shall be written in blood!"

XxXxX

"Why do you hesitate? Maybe I'll eat you first!"

XxXxX

"What? Say something. Am I so beautiful you have no words left?"

XxXxX

"Our kind should not exist in this world… Not ever again!"

XxXxX

"Do you take the princess Midna as your wife?"

XxXxX

"I'm sorry… Midna…"

XxXxX

**I know it's not much, but there is a reason for my madness. This story will change depending on what reviews I get. The overall ending will roughly be the same I have in my head now. But what happens between now and then, are up to you to decide. Basically just tell me who you want to see in it and what you want to happen.  
**

**Please leave me your comments, let me know what you thought, and tune in again soon to see 'Chapter II: Three years past, three years alone'.**

**Notification: I am now taking story requests, so if you want me to write something during the summer (as long as it's something I've played personally) I'll be able to write it. The more detail you give me the more I have to work with.**

**I am the Soul of Heroes.**


	2. Three Years Past, Three Years Alone

**Chapter II:**

**Three Years Past, Three Years Alone**

"Hold this line!" the German man shouted to the soldiers behind him. "Stand firm!"

Siegfried Schtauffen stood at the front line of a depleting number of soldiers. His body was covered in silver armor with a golden hawk-like insignia emblazoned on the chest, belt buckle, cape clasp, and boots. A short moss colored cape went down to his waist and covered his shoulder plates. The man's hair was slicked back over his head, though a single strand of hair managed to escape the grooming and now was hanging over his face.

"Here they come!" he yelled and readied Requiem in his hand.

The Heartless came in swarms, first small Shadows, and then Soldiers. Behind the Soldiers were a frightening number of Assault Riders, continuing their mission to destroy the weakened force.

Siegfried struck first. He jumped forward and delivered a powerful uppercut with his sword, catching five Heartless with one blow and sent them flying up in the air. By the time those Heartless fell to the ground and vanished because of the impact, the German had already sliced through another three rows of Heartless and the other regiments of the platoon had joined him.

Z.W.E.I., a tall man wearing an open, sleeveless vest, joined Siegfried, standing next to him and watching his captain's back.

"Sorry if I am too much trouble for you, Captain," he said to Siegfried.

"No need to be sorry, Z.W.E.I.," Siegfried replied, "If Colin and his backup squad don't make it here soon, none of us will be walking out the same."

Z.W.E.I.'s vest was black leather with chains along his collar and connecting around his back. The sleeves were torn off and the vest's coattail flapped in the wind. His hair was short and black with white bangs. His bare chest was tattooed with a crescent moon and his eyes were dark as night.

"I think thanks should be said while I have the chance, Captain."

XxXxX

"Who are you?"

"Get down!"

"What are those things?"

"ARGH!"

"Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

"Why did you save us?"

"I want the two of you to join Schwarzwind."

XxXxX

"Captain! On your right!"

Three Shadows leapt into the air and starting flinging their small but deadly claws at Siegfried's head. With powerful muscles Siegfried swung Requiem upwards, cutting each of the Heartless in half, causing them to disappear in a puff of darkness.

Siegfried replaced his sword into its original position on his back, ready to defend himself again if need be.

"You and Viola's services these last few months are thanks enough, Z.W.E.I.," Siegfried replied over his shoulder.

"Captain Siegfried! Sir Colin's backup squadron has arrived!" a Hylian soldier shouted with triumph.

"It's about time!" Siegfried grunted as he flexed his body, crashing Requiem down on an oncoming Assault Rider. The tip of the blade, with its added spikes on the side, caught the Assault Rider's head, smashing it on the ground. The Heartless was lost in a cloud of darkness, flailing in agony as he vanished.

"Come on!" Colin yelled to his platoon, "No Heartless must be allowed to make it past the first line! No more men will die here today!"

"Charge!" screamed one of the younger soldiers with a little too much excitement. In any other situation, most would have probably stopped and stared at him. But these were the Heartless, and any form of confidence was greatly needed in this war.

The men followed Colin as the Keyblade appeared in his hand. With their spears and swords in hand and the banner of Hyrule flying high in the air, the soldiers ran towards the Heartless surrounding their comrades.

One after the other Heartless fell to the mighty Keyblade wielder. A single glowing heart rose from each of the shadowy beings' death and flew up into the sky, counting the slain.

XxXxX

"Do you know anything about this?" The Seeker asked Renado.

The shaman studied the fragment in his hand intently, turning over the glowing red shard in between his fingers repetitively.

The nameless man was dressed in his dark leather coat with hood drawn overhead, throwing his face into shadow His hands were protected with worn leather gloves and his feet were encased in black boots. He and the shaman were standing in the graveyard behind Kakariko Village, the sun setting off in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Seeker," Renado replied, "But I can only link this piece of metal to the Heartless."

Seekers, as others called them, were faceless 'nobodies' who sought information on otherworldly artifacts. Because not a single Seeker had been caught nor convicted for any crimes, very few cared if a Seeker came to you for information.

"Interesting that you used that word," the Seeker said as he retrieved the piece of glowing metal.

"Pardon?"

"It's been three years since the Heartless came here. Three years since Link came back. Some people say he and that foreigner are to blame for the destruction Hyrule is facing."

"Now you look here, Seeker!" Renado stepped forward, the anger clear on his face.

The Seeker snapped his wrist and a short hidden blade sprung out of his left sleeve and leveled directly at Renado's neck.

"That man has done nothing for me," he said calmly "The only thing he does is protect the people who manage to get to the Castle. I will not respect a man who claims to be King yet cannot even protect the ones that really matter."

The blade slid back into his sleeve as he pocketed the shard.

"You have your reasons for what you do and whom you side with, and I have my own. It's all we have in this world anymore. The sooner you learn this, the better."

The Seeker turned and walked away from the shaman, walking past the village and entering Hyrule Field. As clouds rolled on to cover the land in shadow, a hidden tear fell from Link's eyes.

XxXxX

"She's getting away!" the shadowed figure shouted to the Heartless. "Useless creatures! Don't let her reach that world!"

An armada of Hunter Heartless, Hunter-X Heartless, and Dragonfly Heartless appeared from giant clouds of darkness and flew after the triangular yellow space ship.

"Pitiful Heartless. Whatever he has in mind, I should hope it gets what we hold dear back to us."

The man clad in black stood on a monochrome platform overlooking space.

He laughed. "Even if it doesn't, so long as it's amusing, I don't think I'll care."

He pulled his hood over his head and a cocoon of darkness enveloped him. In the next second he was gone, his laugh still echoing through the destroyed space station.

XxXxX

**And there's chapter two. Please let me know what you think and whom you want to see in the next chapter (preferably from the Zelda games of the Soul series).**

**The next chapter will be longer if I can help it.**

**I am the Soul of Heroes, and I am going to bed… For I am sleepy… But keep watch for Chapter III: "Samus Aran, King Link".**


End file.
